Betrayal Is Pain
by Smiles4Twilight
Summary: What if Alice had not been taken to the asylum? What if she ran away just in the nick of time; and what if Jasper just so happen to have been there when she ran away? Will they still find each other? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal Is Pain**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

It was a Monday morning and I could not wait to get downstairs. My parents said that they had a surprise for me and I was not about to miss it. They have been so understanding sense I told them about the visions I have had sense I was a young girl. Somehow, I can see the future in my dreams. Last night I had the most amazing vision…

There was a knock at my door. "Miss. Mary Alice, are you proper?" out maid, Mrs. Willow's kindly voice made its way from the hallway to me

"Not quit," I answered, pulling out a corset and a lavender dress. I laced the corset and threw on the beautiful purple dress and quickly ran a brush through my shiny black hair. It was down to my waist and I was very proud of it.

I did my best not to skip downstairs, I was so excited. So, I focused on each one, careful not to trip. When I finally got downstairs I saw my parents standing next to each other.

My mother was very petite, as was I, but she had long red hair that went half way down her leg. Despite its beauty, she normally kept it up in a bun and rarely let it hang down. She was pale and beautiful, with very slight freckles covering her always rosy cheeks. Her wide eyes were bright green and went well with her hair. Many said I looked just like her (minus the freckles and eye color) in the face, a fact that I was very proud of.

Father, however, had ink black hair that shone, just like mine. He had not a single freckle and bright blue eyes. I had the large shape of my mother's eyes with all the bright color of my father's. It really was a win, win. I was considered a beauty and new for a fact that many of the men in the town intended on marrying me. I was quit a picking.

As I got closer I noticed that my Mum's eyes were glassy with tears and my Dad's face was set to his business look. There was something wrong here; I simply had to find out what it was.

It did not take me long, I'm pretty positive it was the two men in suits and handcuffs that gave it away but it was then that I knew. They had called the insane asylum to take me away. My own parents thought I was crazy.

I took one teary eyed look at them and shot out the door. I ran down the streets; I knew there was a patch of woods close by that I could hide in, I was sure that the woodland animals would not mind another visitor and if they did at least death would be better than going to the asylum. I know that I would rather die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayal Is Pain**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I cried into my lavender dress sadly, assuring that I poured my heart out in my tears. Then, at least the horrible ache in my chest would go away. _How could they do this to me?_ I thought to myself, _I'm there daughter._

Part of me believed that they never really loved me but the memory of the way my mother looked at me with such joy, and how she never looked at anyone else the same way. And the proud look of my father looking at me. This told me otherwise.

But why else would they do it? Did they enjoy my misery? Surely not! The thought was barbaric! No, my parents loved me, of that I was certain. But then what could it be? Were my visions really enough to want me gone?

With a sad heart, I picked my fragile body off the forest floor. I was going to have to survive the night in a deep part of the woods and I would have to use every ounce of knowledge that my tutor had given me about the wild. Though it didn't amount to much I was fairly certain that I could make it.

I was extremely grateful that I was graceful on land; otherwise I would have a face full of soil by now. Though I had never had that happen to me before, I had reason to believe that it was not at all pleasant.

_Make camp close to the water, but no too close. All different kinds of animals will be near the water._ My tutor's voice rang in my ears.

As a child, I was always very curious. So you can imagine all the questions I had for my tutor when I heard that he had been to a variety of different places and survived out in the wild. I'm sure that even the most mannered child would have been fascinated and starry eyed with all the stories he could tell.

Eventually, I realized that my lavender dress was only getting in the way of my progress and was forced to take it off, leaving me in only my under where. It sounds insane but I could have sworn that I saw a provocative squirrel staring at me. When I finally found a creek I searched for any sign of life. I was supposed to look for a small lobster species known as a crawl-dad. This would tell me if the water was clean or not.

Reluctantly, I stepped into the cold stream and began flipping over rocks. It didn't take me long to find one of the ugly creatures. It was roughly the size of my pinky finger and stared at me with beauty little eyes. Grimacing, I turned the rock back over and stepped out of the creek.

I had no idea what I was supposed to do to make camp but I figured that if I put some sticks and formed a pyramid then I could put my useless lavender dress over top of it. It was a possibility.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As night fell, it began to dawn on me that I would have to go have to go back to civilization sooner or later; actually, sooner rather than later. Where would I live? Where would I go? What would I do to support myself? All of these questions made dying in the wild all the more enticing to me. Any death out here could be far more acceptable than living in a mental hospital eating stale bread and water for the rest of your life.

With all the thoughts in my mind, even forgetting the annoyingly pointy stick that was scratching my back, I fell into pleasant dreams of the honey blonde man that had been enticing my dreams for the past few months.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

I stretched one thin arm towards the boy with honey blonde hair. His face remained a mystery to me still, even after all these months. He was much taller than I, but I still fit into his arms like a puzzle piece.

"I love you Alice," I relished in the thought that he did, in fact love me not even stopping to think why he was referring to me now as Alice an not Mary.

"I love you too," I sighed contently.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

I sighed gustily as I woke up, "Damn taunting dreams."

Part of me wanted to believe that I was having visions in my dreams like I did when something really important was going to happen. But that was the thing about those visions; I could not decipher them from dreams. I had no way of knowing if they were just fantasies or soon to be realities. There was simply no way of telling.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to reveal my dress and sticks hanging over my head. My throat burned for water but even my survival skills could be overwritten by the fact that I was _not_ going to be drinking out of a creek. There was _no way_!

Lazily, I pulled my thin farm up off the cold ground, shivering. I slipped my dress/shelter back on and head the way that I thought was town. Not that I was really sure where I was, but I had always had a good sense of direction.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I looked at myself in a broken mirror that I had found lying in an ally. The best way for them not to find me was to look like I belonged, I decided. In order to look the part of someone they were not looking for, I had no other choice but to cut my hair. Even if I put it up in a bonnet, or even a cap, there was still a noticeable bulge.

A single tear grazed my cheek when I cut my pride and joy. It seems with doing that; I had lost a part of me. Mary was now gone and the girl staring at me now in the mirror was Alice. My hair wasn't dreadful, though it wasn't stylish either. I had done a fine job considering it had been done with a shard of glass. Still, it wasn't the same.

Though I had lost most of my hair, the locks that were now framing my face, accented my high cheek bones. Elfish was the only way to describe it. I whipped away the tear that had slipped from my eye and found myself smiling in the mirror. There was always a silver lining and I had found it. This was an adventure.

**(A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I know that these chapters have been really short but I'll try to make them longer as the story goes on. That will be my new goal! PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As I know I've said before, I do not own twilight!**

**Betrayal Is Pain**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Normally, I did no approve of stealing but in this case I would make an exception. Maybe if there had not been a perfect, lavender bonnet hanging right there for the taking then I wouldn't have done it. But I did. Quickly, I stuffed my short hair into the bonnet and walked down the street to the next town over, with as much dignancy and normalcy as I possibly could.

There was no doubt in my mind that everyone knew about me by now, so I covered my face as much as possible. In this small town, everyone knew one another and I could not afford to be spotted. Every time a cart would pass I would simply turn my head and attempt to look more interested in the sceanery than I really was. So, far it had seemed to work.

The town was less than a mile away but nobody would recognize me there, hopefully. When I did finally reach my destination, my first stop was a clothing store. My plan was simple and flawless. Pretend to be the wife in a family that was only passing through. Buy pants, suspenders, a shirt, and a jacket. If they are nosey enough to ask questions, make something up.

My gaze was met by two beautiful, blue eyes, "Can I help you miss?"

I smiled at him, "Actually, I am looking to buy a pair of grey pants, suspenders, a white button down shirt, and a grey jacket to match."

"For your husband?" he asked, seeming slightly disappointed.

"Why would you think that?" I couldn't think about the words before they left my mouth. Somehow, I didn't want him to think that I was married.

"Well a young, beautiful woman is bound to have a husband; and may I say, he's a lucky man in deed." I found myself basking in his smile.

"No," I stumbled over my words, "I am picking up a few things for my father, we recently moved here, along with my mother."

His smile noticeably brightened, "Well, let's see if I can find what you're looking for." Then he added, "I'm Jasper Whitlock by the way."

As he looked into my eyes I felt as if he was penetrating my sole. He was about a foot and a half taller than me, and we were so close. I had trouble keeping my breath even but I managed, "I'm Alice Brandon, It's very nice to meet you Mr. Whitlock."

Running his long fingers through his honey hair he said politely, "Please, call me Jasper."

"In that case," I smiled my best smile, "You can call me Alice."

Little did he know, that he was actually the first person to call me Alice… ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight about as much as I own England.**

**Chapter 4**

"Goodbye Jasper," I called as I walked out the door. The suit wrapped in paper was tucked neatly under my arm. I couldn't believe that I had been in there for an hour and a half. Something about Jasper just drew me in and I hadn't wanted to leave his side. I had never really felt that way before.

I had a new task now, find a place to stay tonight. Walking up to an old motel, I stepped inside slightly worried. Would they let me rent a room without a man with me? I was in a time when a woman were not exactly treated as they should be. Though I never agreed with it, I still followed the rules. But, now that I was breaking the rules I suppose that it would be entirely appropriate to dress the part.

"Hello," I smiled politely at the man in front of me, "I am Miss. Smith," I made sure to use the most common name I could think of. Suprisingly, I had to remind myself not to say Whitlock because I wasn't really sure if this was one of those towns where everyone knew everybody.

He smiled back at me and I noticed that he was slightly dazzled. _Good, that will make this easier._

"Do you have our reservations?" I asked.

Giving me a bewildered look, he looked down at his notes, only glancing at it for a second. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to have you put down."

"Would you mind checking again?" I pleaded, making my blue eyes as wide as I could.

"I'm sorry," he finally said reluctantly, "I don't have your name written down."

My eyes grew worried and I knew that my acting was doing it's work, "I know it must be there…"

He looked at me with sympathy now, "Really, nothing is there… I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave…"

"Rodric!" A beautiful voice called behind me, "She's staying with Emmett and me."

I turned around and stared wide eyed at the creature before me. It was a girl, but at the same time, it wasn't. She was beautiful, more so than I had ever seen before. With hair that went about mid-back and a luscious blonde color. She stared at me with the same curiosity, probably wondering why I was alone in a hotel. Though I could ask her the same question of her.

"Hello, we've been waiting for you forever!" she greeted me with such enthusiasm that it was impossible to ignore. She grabbed me into a tight hug.

I gave her a polite smile, "Hello."

"Come, come," she shoed me away with her, throwing a half-hearted smile over her shoulder.

"Excuse me," I said, "But where are we going?"

She laughed light heartidly, rather than scoffing like I had expected her to. "Maybe I should properly introduce myself. My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale."

I felt my jaw drop as I just gawked at her. Rosalie went missing over a year ago and everyone was convinced that she was dead. She, like me, had been a beauty of the town and most of the men had been disappointed when she got engaged to Royce King.

However, soon after the engagement, Miss. Hale, soon to be Mrs. King, went missing and she hadn't been seen sense. A friend of the family had almost been hung for accusation of her murder. What was she doing here?

"R-r-osalie?" I asked. I'm sure I was even paler than usual.

She laughed again, "You look as if you've just seen a ghost!"

I rubbed my eyes, still unsure, "I think I may have… you see, Miss. Hale has been dead for over a year now." I bowed my head in respect.

"Is that what he told everyone?" She scoffed, her face scrunching in anger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I usually only write the disclaimer and leave the chapter up for a few weeks because I use up all my creativity on the disclaimer. So here it goes: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Now I'm going to force myself to write the next chapter.**

I looked at the beautiful creature standing before me in _fear_. I had never really _feared_ anyone before, let alone Rosalie Hale. This emotion was a relatively new concept for me. "Yes," I squeaked out in a small voice that only a mouse could recreate.

"Rose?" a burly man stepped up behind her touching her arm ever so gently. His hand moved from her arm to her face, and turned her to face him. The tears in her eyes were evident but they were not tears of sadness, but tears of anger.

He looked at me for the first time, taking in my presence. "What did you do?" The fear shot up in me again, and for a second the men in the suits seemed pleasant compared to these angry people.

"Nothing, I swear!" I went to my own defense.

"It's nothing, Emmett," Rosalie said, though there was a trace of bitterness in her words. "We were just talking about Royce."

"Oh okay," his words were allot softer than his face. Actually, his face was even more livid now… or maybe it was the fact that his muscles flexed now and were straining against his shirt. Yes, it was probably that.

The man Rosalie had called Emmett, was _massive_. He intimidated me to say the very least. I was a small person to say the least, and that just made me realize how much bigger than me he actually was.

"Why don't we all go upstairs to our room so that we can talk about everything," Rosalie said, maybe noticing my discomfort. However, something told me that her actions were not for my benefit, because she kept eyeing the man at the desk like he was listening in on our conversation.

"Alright," I agreed. Despite my fear, I was more than a little curious to see what her story would entail.

Rosalie and Emmett lead me up the stairwell of the hotel in silence. For some reason, there was nobody out. It must have been later that I thought it was. I had been wondering why it was taking us so long before we reached their floor only to discover that they had rented the presidential sweet which took up the entire top floor.

"So what did he tell everyone?" Rosalie whipped around to question me as soon as the doors were closed. I had never been good friends with Rosalie. I had always seen her at recess during school, but I had never said more than two words to her. For this reason, I had to wonder why I now felt safe, locked inside her presidential sweet.

"Who told everyone what?" I asked confused.

"Royce King," Rosalie stated as if it was obvious.

"He did not tell anyone anything. Nobody knew where you were. If the search party had not found blood and chunks of blonde hair on the street we would have thought you had run away," I told her. Then my brow furrowed again, "Did you run away?" I took a brief glance in Emmett's direction. He was handsome, and must have come from money to afford the presidential sweet. Was it possible that she ran away with him?

"No." Rosalie said crossly, obviously noticing my glance towards Emmett, knowing what was running through my mind.

"Well then what happened?" I questioned.

All anger disappeared from Rosalie's beautiful features. Apparently, she spent allot of time trying to ignore this fact because she seemed reluctant to tell me. "You're Mary Brandon right?" she asked.

I knew I should not tell her if I wanted to keep myself hidden, but I nodded despite my better judgment. "I go by Alice now."

"They're looking for you," she told me in a serious voice.

My eyes widened. She knew? Why had she not turned me in yet?

She smiled, as she once again read my mind, "I'm not going to tell anyone."

I shot a glance at Emmett and I thought she would not catch it, but she did. "Emmett won't tell either," she assured me. "You see Alice, I did not have anywhere to go either. My family would not have wanted me anymore I was so ashamed."

I almost cut in to tell her that her parents _did_ want her. They had been heartbroken when Rosalie "died". She was their pride and joy, even if they had two sons. Her mother had actually attempted suicide. However, I stopped myself, realizing that I still needed to listen to the entire story.

"I was walking home from a friend's house one night. It was a nice night, she I did not call my father to come and pick me up. I realized pretty quickly that that had been a mistake. While I was walking, I saw a group of men coming out of a bar. I walked faster, trying to doge them but I just couldn't." She paused for a second to hold Emmett's hand. I had not noticed before this point that he had been gripping a chair till his knuckles turned white.

She sighed putting her head down, "I'll spare you the details." Part of me wanted to know what had happened, but the other knew that doing so would require Rosalie to relive the night, and I really did not want that for her.

"They raped me, Alice. They took away my virginity… my innocence was just stripped away from me. They left me bruised and beaten on the street for me to die." She looked up at me through her long dark lashes, "One of them was Royce." This was said quietly.

I told myself not to gasp, but I knew that my eyes had grown wide. I knew that Royce could be a jerk sometimes to lesser bodies, but this was Rosalie Hale. Everyone treated her with such respect it astounded me.

"They left me there to die. But I had a little more fight in me then they thought I did, apparently. Because I crawled to an ally and propped myself up against a wall, thinking that I might gain enough strength to get better. That's when Emmett found me," she smiled up at the big burly man, "He just so happened to pass by at the right time. He wanted to take me to my family, but I cried and begged him not too, telling him that I was ashamed. He nursed me back to health and we have been together ever sense."

Sad stories with happy endings had never really been my week point, but I felt a tear cascade down my cheek. I could now see why Rosalie did not want to go back. I would hate to tell my father that I was rapped too.

"So Alice, why did you run away?" Rosalie asked. Suddenly her tone was light and airy, like the calm _after_ the storm.

I was worried about telling her, but I felt like I had too. After all, she had just revealed her rape story to me. Sometimes you just had to lay your cards out on the table. While I told her, her face did not change. She was not judging me from what I could tell by her expression, but she was not accepting it either.

"Alice, is it possible that your visions are just dreams? Maybe it's just a coincidence," she said after I was done.

I shook my head, "I don't think so. It only happens when something important is going to happen, but they're always right. I just can't tell the difference between my dreams and my visions."

"Alright," she said. And that was that.

"You're not going to judge me? Tell me I'm possessed by satin? That I'm crazy?" I asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed as if the thought had never crossed her mind, "No."

"Oh," was my, oh so witty response.

"How about some dinner?" Rosalie asked, making her way towards the small kitchen.

"Chicken?" Emmett asked excitedly. This was the first time he had spoken sense we had reached the room.

"Sure," Rosalie agreed.

"You're in for a treat!" Emmett smiled.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is a disappointment. I lost interest in this story a while ago, and I'm trying to regain it. So please bear with me during this chapter. I **_**tried**_** to make it as interesting as I could. Next chapter has more Jasper!**


End file.
